A Very Special Wedding Guest
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: Midsomer Murders  based on the spoiler that a certain person is returning for Cully's wedding later this year  SLASH
1. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon in the county of Midsomer. A black and chrome Harley Davidson roared its way through the country lanes. The motorcyclist nipped in and out of tight spaces and took bends a little too fast. More than one farmer's fist was shaken at him and he couldn't help but laugh out loud. He was coming home.

The arms around his waist tightened and he sighed in contentment. He'd grown up at last and although he was nervous, he hoped he had by now earned the pride and support of his adopted family.

He reached the town of Causton, taking the long way through town to give his passenger a bit of a tour. Finally he pulled up outside a modest looking cottage just inside the edge of Causton. He beeped his horn, unnecessarily so, as the motorbike engine revs were obvious enough.

A young woman came running out of the cottage with a smile that threatened to split her face in two. The motorcyclist had just about managed to get off the bike and his helmet off before the woman threw her arms around him.

"Gavin!" She cried out his name as she enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. He lifted her off the ground and swung her around, a look of utter delight on both their faces. A middle aged man and woman appeared at the entrance of the cottage. Gavin put the woman down and turned to his companion with a reassuring smile. He held out a hand which was taken firmly.

"Cully, this is Mark." Gavin was positively beaming, even through his nerves.

"Pleased to meet you Mark. I've heard so much about you." He shook her hand with his free one and kissed her on the cheek. The couple in the doorway had moved to greet their visitors. They noted their clasped hands and raised their eyebrows at each other. Gavin blushed furiously, but maintained his confidence.

"Troy! Welcome back to Midsomer." Tom Barnaby was genuinely pleased to see his old Sergeant after four years as a DI in Middlesbrough.

"Gavin, good to see you. You're looking very well." Joyce Barnaby had looked upon him as a surrogate son by the time he'd left Causton CID and the county of Midsomer.

"It's good to see you too. This is Mark. Joyce and Tom Barnaby, my ex-DCI and Cully's parents." Mark shook their hands and kissed Joyce on the cheek as he had done with Cully.

"Gavin has told me so much about you all. I'm very honoured to meet you at last." Mark was just about the same height as Gavin. He had thick black hair, dark brown eyes and dark skin.

"Bring your bags inside. I'll put the kettle on." Joyce ushered her husband back into the house to give the youngsters a few moments alone. Cully stifled a giggle.

"Well you've certainly surprised them!" Gavin groaned. Mark wrapped his arms around his lover▓s waist and rested his chin on a leather-clad shoulder. He spoke into Gavin's ear.

"It's going to be fine. They'll love me!" Mark kissed Gavin's neck and let go of him to get their bags. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cully took their bags up to the guest room while Gavin and Mark stripped off their leathers in the hallway. Gavin had told Mark how important the Barnaby's were to him and how keenly he sought their approval. Mark pulled him close and kissed him deeply to convey his support. Tom chose that moment to pop out from the kitchen where he'd been discreetly hiding with his wife. He smirked at the couple and indicated for Gavin to follow him into the living room.

"Looks like it's time for the talk." Gavin was resigned. Mark gave his shoulder a squeeze and went into the kitchen, closely followed by Cully.

Tom handed Gavin a glass of whiskey and they settled themselves on the armchairs in the living room.

"So, Tr...Gavin. Mark...?" Gavin met Tom's eyes over the glass and blushed.

"I know, it came as a shock to me too. One minute we'd just been introduced and the next we were getting on like a house on fire and kissing like teenagers!" Although he was eaten up with worry, Gavin was somewhat relieved he was at last able to tell Tom about it.

"Are you happy?" Tom gave his old friend a reassuring smile.

"Yes, very much so." Gavin didn't even have to think about it. The only thing that would make him happier would be a move back to Causton, but he knew that was out of the question.

"Then I'm happy for you both." The weight had been lifted off Gavin's shoulders at those words. The Detectives stood up and hugged each other tightly.

"Thank you, Sir...Tom. You don't know how much that means to me." They reluctantly let each other go and sat back down, both taking another sip at their drinks.

"Why didn't you say something in your letters?" Tom didn't think he was difficult to talk to, and he'd always been the more open-minded of the two.

"I didn't want it all to come out and then go wrong. I won't label myself Tom. I've only ever loved Mark in that way." Gavin was still a little defensive and knew he'd never be comfortable calling himself gay, even though Mark hadn't been the first man to catch his attention.

"No one says you have to. Just be who you are Gavin. We're proud of you anyway." 


End file.
